


На краю Вселенной

by Tyen



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна ошибка, одна встреча в ресторане «У конца Вселенной»</p>
            </blockquote>





	На краю Вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Ресторан «У конца Вселенной» — одно из самых необычных заведений общественного питания, какие только знала история. Он построен на фундаменте из обломков разрушенной… то есть он будет построен на фундаменте… пардон, он был бы уже построен при условии… то есть ему ещё суждено быть построенным, и это непременно произойдёт, так как что было, тому не миновать… (с) Дуглас Адамс
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Бета вредная_привычка.

— Артур.

В ресторане было шумно, словно сотни болельщиков вдруг перенеслись со стадиона в момент, когда ведущий игрок команды забивает гол, в большое помещение с кучей маленьких столиков и длинной барной стойкой, под которой уже лежало несколько жертв Всегалактического «Мозгобойного» коктейля. В общем, в ресторане закладывало уши от чужих воплей, и Артур Дент решил, что ему показалось, будто кто-то звал его по имени. Поэтому он двинулся дальше, с неодобрением поглядывая на Фирменное блюдо, стоящее у одного из столиков.

— Артур!

Возможно, это слово лишь послышалось Артуру Денту в завываниях местной группы, выделывающей нечто невообразимое с инструментами на сцене.

— Артур!!!

На этот раз Артур Дент обернулся на звук и встретился взглядом с парнишкой, в одиночестве сидящим за одним из ближайших столиков. «Если кто-то незнакомый зовет тебя по имени, то нужно как минимум выяснить, что он от тебя хочет, может, ему просто понравилось твое полотенце?» Возможно, так бы сказал Форд Префект, а возможно, он сказал бы совсем по-другому, но для Артура воображаемый голос Форда в голове был веской причиной подойти к парнишке за столиком.

— Вы меня звали? — спросил Артур, отмечая, что незнакомец выглядит вполне нормальным, разве что немного уставшим. Наверняка его утомила эта ужасная музыка, с такой и конец Вселенной встретить только в радость.

— Что? — парень поднял голову и непонимающе уставился на Артура. 

— Меня зовут Артур, вы меня звали? — терпеливо пояснил Артур Дент.

Парень удивленно вытаращился на него, а затем рассмеялся. На первый взгляд он походил на землянина, хотя во Вселенной, как оказалось, существовали тысячи видов, походящих на землян.

— Простите, нет. Я звал… другого человека, — парень закусил губу и отвел взгляд.

— О, мне жаль, — Артур огляделся, заметил, что его спутники заняты каждый своим делом (или они играют в игру, в которой нужно делать вид, что каждый занят своим делом), и присел на свободный стул. Незнакомец показался ему приятным и самым вменяемым человеком на сто миль вокруг. — Хотел бы я оказаться вашим другом, но не могу, как видите.

— Надеюсь, он скоро придет. Я, к слову, Мерлин, — представился незнакомец и проводил осуждающим взглядом очередное Фирменное блюдо. Артур зауважал его еще больше. — И я с Земли, как и вы.

— Быть не может! Вы улетели оттуда до того, как планету снесли ради прокладки какой-то там трассы?

— Нет, — Мерлин улыбнулся и с интересом посмотрел на Артура. И только теперь тот обратил внимание на взгляд своего нового знакомого. Похоже, Мерлин вовсе не парнишка, а глубокий старик, и его глаза равны по возрасту самой Вселенной. Хотя такого, конечно же, не может быть, хотя бы на мгновение Мерлин должен быть младше, потому что… потому что примерно так наверняка говорится в Путеводителе по Галактике. А если такой фразы там нет, то Артур Дент проследит, чтобы она появилась. — Я покинул Землю только после того, как она стала непригодна для жизни.

— То есть примерно за десять лет до моего рождения, — подсчитал Артур Дент.

— Через миллиард после. Примерно, — теперь Мерлин развеселился. — Но сейчас я нахожусь в вашем положении. Не ожидал встретить земляка, они сюда нечасто захаживают. Люди не очень-то любят смотреть на гибель всего.

— Вообще-то, нас тут двое, — поспешил пояснить Артур. — Я и моя подруга Триллиан. Но это неважно, ведь Земля была уничтожена в двадцатом веке и…

— Иногда, — перебил его Мерлин, — кажется, что все потеряно. Планеты больше нет, вы очень далеко от дома, а человек, ради которого вы живете, и вовсе умер, но… Не верьте. Потом обязательно выяснится, что планету можно восстановить, и до нее пустят удобный межгалактический экспресс, а тот самый человек…

— Не понял, — сказал Артур Дент. Про чужих людей ему слушать было совершенно неинтересно, а вот про Землю и ее восстановление... — Это как?

— Узнаете в свое время, — Мерлин так глянул на Артура, что тот проглотил все остальные вопросы. — А пока наслаждайтесь концом Вселенной, это прекрасное зрелище! Оно означает, что когда-нибудь все вокруг наконец-то закончится.

— Наконец-то? — Артур начал подозревать, что выпил Всегалактический «Мозгобойный» и как-то не заметил этого.

— Именно поэтому я прихожу сюда. Примерно раз в жизнь обычного человека, и раз в сто, двести, а в последнее время и триста земных лет для меня. Я вижу момент, когда эта жизнь наконец-то закончится. И только поэтому не схожу с ума и могу жить и ждать дальше.

— Ждать чего?

— Его, — Мерлин заметил кого-то в конце зала и помахал рукой. 

Артур Дент обернулся и увидел светловолосого парня, приближающегося к их столику.

— Ненавижу здешние туалеты, хочется вынуть меч и разделаться с ними по старинке, как с магическими монстрами, — насмешливо сказал парень и в упор уставился на Артура. — А это кто?

— Это Артур, — серьезно представил его Мерлин, — и это Артур, — он указал на своего друга. 

— А-а, — понял Артур Дент.

— М? — не понял другой Артур.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Я звал тебя, а отозвался он. 

— В следующий раз зови громче, — другой Артур ловко поставил Артура Дента на ноги и сел на его стул. — Прости, приятель, но это мое место и мой Мерлин. И я не хочу терять ни мгновения из его глупой болтовни.

Артур Дент сдержанно попрощался и поспешил уйти. Должно быть, эти двое встречаются только здесь, у конца Вселенной… В общем, не нужно отнимать у них драгоценное время. И садясь за свой столик, Артур Дент уже выкинул странную парочку из головы, забыл об их существовании…

— Зачем ты так? — проводив взглядом Артура Дента и подправив ему память, спросил Мерлин.

— Затем, что каждое мгновение жизни этой Вселенной я хочу делить только с тобой. И не важно, что на самом деле до ее конца нам осталось жить еще очень и очень долго. Каждый раз, когда мы ужинаем здесь, я понимаю, что жизнь не бесконечна.

— Но почти. 

— Угу, — Артур принял из рук официанта тарелку с устрашающего размера куском мяса. — И знаешь, в чем смысл, Мерлин? Я знаю, что даже в конце Вселенной я буду рядом с тобой.

Артур взглянул на столик в дальнем углу, где сидел одинокий путник… Мерлин, еще не встретивший своего Артура и из-за странного сбоя в Супер Точной Программе Заказа Столиков оказавшийся в ресторане одновременно с ними.

Мерлин не стал оглядываться, он улыбнулся Артуру и взглянул в окно, где в ярком слепящем сиянии умирала Вселенная. Когда-нибудь они умрут вместе с ней. Но что-то подсказывало Мерлину, что вряд ли на этом действительно все закончится…


End file.
